The Ball
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: Roy goes to the ball with his girlfriend not expecting to see 'her'. When he does it's almost as if he's seen an angel. What shall happen?


Tonight was the Annual Winter Ball. But for one man, it was more. Grumman was going to declare who was going to take over the Furher's seat next month. Only one man knew that this was going to happen tonight. That man was the next in line to be Furher. Roy Mustang.

Roy stood looking at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled when he felt a pair of lips at his neck. He saw blonde hair but instantly knew it wasn't the blonde he hoped it would be.

"The moustache looks good on you." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." He turned around and kissed her. "Are you ready? It's about time we get going."

She nodded and pulled her coat over her shoulders.

'_Kasey? Yeah that's her name… I think…' _"Well let's get going." She put her arm through his and he led her to his car. Not long after they were at Central Headquarters. He sighed seeing it finally rebuilt. After everything that had gone on, he'd been sent East. Riza had stayed in Central under her grandfather. He hadn't seen her in a long while and he probably wouldn't see her tonight because she didn't like going to these kinds of events.

"Wow. I didn't think they'd rebuild it this fast." Kasey smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know." He got out and went to help Kasey out.

As soon as they walked inside, they were greeted by many people. Kasey smiled at everyone while Mustang looked around; trying to see is 'she' was her.

"So you and Mustang have been together six months now. You're definitely one of his longer girlfriends." Havoc laughed.

Kasey giggled. "I know. I think it's because well love each other so much. I can't wait until he proposes." Roy looked at her like she had six heads but then looked away before she saw the expression. Havoc caught it and laughed even more.

Roy hadn't been there long when Grumman showed up. He walked up to Roy and patted him on the back. "It's nice to see you. It's been what, two years since you've graced me with your presence?"

Roy chuckled. "I'm sorry Sir. Work in the East has been pretty difficult with building Ishval."

Grumman nodded. "I bet it has."

That's when he saw 'her'. Her white was one that had no shoulder straps but a collar like thing that help up the dress and it covered the tattoo that was forever scarred on her back. She had elbow length gloves that went along with the dress. Her hair was let down, and now it hung down to a little higher than the middle of her back.

Roy's jaw almost hit the floor.

"It's nice isn't it? It was hard trying to find a dress for her but I managed. And she wanted to cut her hair but I forbade it." Grumman smiled at Roy. "And if your eyes get any wider, they'll pop out."

Roy regained his composure and looked at Grumman. "I'm sorry Sir."

"Don't be silly. Go talk to her. I'll get rid of this bimbo for you." He nodded towards Kasey's direction.

Roy nodded and made his way towards Riza. She stood there awkwardly. He knew she felt out of place. He kept out of her eye sight and walked to stand next to her. She didn't even notice. He looked at her questionably and saw that her eyes were closed. _'Something's bothering her.'_ Roy grabbed her hands and pulled her to his chest and started to dance their way to the dance floor.

Riza's eyes snapped open and went to smack whoever touched her. That's when she saw his dark eyes looking down at her. His smile was wide. "Long time, no see Hawkeye."

Riza smiled and danced with him. "I could say the same to you." She lay her had on his chest and closed her eyes in comfort.

"But you don't have to worry." He tightened his arms around her waist. "I'll be back here soon."

"You don't know that." She sighed and he saw a single tear slide down her cheek.

"What's wrong with you? You're always the one that's tough." He chuckled.

She wiped away the tear. "I know. I'm just tired of hiding my emotions. And you're the only one who doesn't think my heart is an ice block." She sighed. "I miss you so much."

Roy kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. But I promise that I'll be back in Central shortly. And you'll be a General. Not just a Colonel."

The two stopped dancing and looked at the stage as Furher Grumman took the microphone. "But you don't have that kind of authority Sir." She looked at Roy with her Hazel eyes.

"Oh but I do."

Grumman was up there talking about how he was getting late in his years and cracking a few perverted jokes.

"Marry me."

Riza's eyes widened at Roy's words. "Sir, did you just say….?"

Roy smiled at her. "I know your Sniper ears heard me perfectly fine. So is it a yes or a no?"

Riza smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes."

Roy smiled and looked at the stage.

"As well all know I'm getting old and I know you are all getting sick and tired of me going on and on so I'll get to the point." He looked at Roy and Riza and smiled. "I'm stepping down and giving the Furher's chair to Roy Mustang." Everyone broke into applause and congratulated him.

After a couple hours of talking to a bunch of people, Roy walked Riza out to the garden. He shawl covering her shoulders. The frozen fountains looked beautiful. Riza walked slightly ahead of Roy, not noticing he had stopped a bit back. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Well I guess you proved me wrong Sir. You do have the authority."

Roy chuckled and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's not often that I get to prove the great Riza Hawkeye wrong." He leaned down and kissed her.

Riza smiled and kissed him back. "No it's not."

Roy smiled and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket and slide it onto her finger. She looked at him questionably.

"I was hoping you'd be here tonight. Hell. I carried it everywhere with me. I would never let it go. I guess because it was for you it meant so mu-"

Riza shut him up by placing her fingers on his lips. "Permission to speak freely Sir?"

Roy rolled his eyes and nodded. _'Good ol' Hawkeye. Always being so official.'_

Riza smiled. "Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**Well here it is. I don't know yet but i might just leave it at this. What do you guys think? Continue with this or just leave it as a one shot? If i continue it will probably only be a couple chapters long. not too long.  
**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**


End file.
